


Just Dance

by dreamerfound



Series: Adventures in Redemption [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chinese Food, Christmas, Christmas Music, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Skye and Ward find a bit of holiday cheer in a motel room somewhere.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: Adventures in Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something for this series much earlier in the year but well, 2020 happened. I had something else in mind for the next bit but decided on this little interlude first.

Skye took a sip of her peppermint mocha and turned up the volume on her laptop. A steady stream of Christmas music filled the room. Ward made a disgruntled face and she chose to ignore it. He was being such a Scrooge. 

“We should go caroling,” Skye suggested just to see the look on Ward’s face. Dipping her egg roll in soy sauce she waited for the look of horror to appear. She didn’t have to wait long. 

“Caroling?” 

“Yes, caroling. We could go around singing songs at people, spreading holiday cheer and all that good stuff,” Skye explained. 

“No.” 

“Just no? No argument about not exposing ourselves or whatever excuse you can come up with?

“Nope. Just no.”

Skye stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed one of the wontons off his plate. 

“That’s mine,” he said way too seriously.

What a hard-ass. “Why are we hiding, Ward?” She hadn’t meant to ask that. Not now. Not yet. It just slipped out. It wasn't like they stole from S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything. All they'd done was leave and she was pretty sure they were allowed to do that, right? Something that looked a lot like fear clouded Ward’s eyes and for a moment Skye wished she could take back her question. The look was gone in a flash, leaving Skye wondering if she’d even saw it at all - or if she’d only imagined that she had. 

“It’s complicated,” Ward said. He was an unmovable boulder. He had his good soldier face on and while the urge to push and prod was strong, she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. 

“Okay.” She wasn’t going to fight him on this when she didn’t even want to go out caroling. Instead, she snuck another wonton. He’d have to tell her eventually if this was going to work. For now, she’d let it be. It was Christmas after all. 

Ward looked relieved. He picked his fork up and shoveled rice into his mouth. His eyes were puffy and he looked tired. His sleep had been getting worse, the nightmares more frequent. He’d tried to hide them from her but the hotel rooms were small. There was only so much you could hide when sharing a room and he was already hiding so much, wasn’t he? Skye just hoped he let her in before it came between them. 

‘Last Christmas’ came up in the song rotation and Skye jumped up off the bed. “I love this song!”

Ward groaned. 

“Come on, don’t be such a Scrooge - dance with me.” Skye reached out her hand. “It’s Wham!”

Ward stood up with a sigh. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?” 

Skye shook her head. “Just dance with me.” 

Ward sort of swayed to the music while She danced around him. She sang out loud, bursting out in laughter every time Ward made a face. Hopefully, any neighbors they had wouldn’t mind too much. You had to take your fun where you could find it, after all; you never did know how long you’d be able to hold on to it.


End file.
